Beauty In Unexpected Places
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: Luna realizes today is an important day


**Hello all! I am once again writing for QLFC, and it's already Round 8. Time flies when you're writing! This round is to do with tarot cards. Each position was given a card, and could choose to either write the upright or reversed version of it. Captains were given the Ten Of Cup. The upright version is to write about inner happiness, fulfillment, or dreams coming true. The reversed was to write about shattered dreams, broken family, or domestic disharmony. Hope you enjoy what I've decided to write! I wrote for the upright version.**

**Word Count: 1012**

Luna Lovegood sat against the cold wall of the Malfoy Manor dungeon, waiting for the next time someone would come to take her for questioning or bring her food. It was the middle of winter, and the damp room had little to offer in the way of comfort. So far, she had managed to find some ways of keeping her spirits up in the freezing cold dungeon.

Sometimes, she drew small sketches on the walls to keep herself occupied and optimistic. She had an amazing mural on the ceiling of her room at home of all her friends interlinked with a glittering chain of _friends _surrounding them all_. _She didn't have her full art set here, of course, so she had to make do with sticks and stones to scratch things on the wall. None of them were masterpieces, but they gave Ollivander and herself some small pleasure to see them. That was one thing she'd learned while here. You had to take pleasure in the small things, the seemingly insignificant moments.

Right now, she was merely drawing in the dirt. She didn't consciously notice what she was drawing at first, but it became clear eventually. It was a birthday cake. It would be her birthday soon, but she didn't know exactly when. Maybe it had already passed; she didn't know. She swiped the candles away and silently wished, _I hope things change soon. _She held out hope that she would continue to find new things to take her mind off her comparably dour circumstances.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she barely heard the cellar doors open. All she noticed was the shred of light that announced someone was entering. Looking over, she saw Draco Malfoy descend the final step. In one hand he held his lighted wand; in the other, two trays with a meager amount of food on them. He was home extremely early for the Easter holidays, at the insistence of his mother.

She had known him since they were both children. Being pureblood, they were related like most were. Her mother had been a Malfoy before she married, and the cousins, while never extremely close, harbored great fondness for each other. He tried to stop people calling her Loony Lovegood once they'd started at Hogwarts, and no one said anything bad about her in front of him.

"Lunch," Draco said. He never spoke more than necessary. Luna guessed he was too afraid to meet her eyes. He didn't want to see the damage his actions had brought on his cousin. It had been him, after all, who had reported her, Ginny, and Neville as being uncooperative to the regime. After his attempted killing of Dumbledore, they had lost contact. Her father's printings in the Quibbler had been the last straw for the Death Eaters, and they'd taken her during the train ride home for Christmas.

"Thank you," Luna said. As Draco walked over to a huddled Ollivander, she examined her tray of food. There was a sandwich, some carrots, and a glass of water. It was the usual meal she was served, but this time there was something extra. On the edge of the tray was a small parcel. Luna fingered it curiously. "What's this?" she asked.

Draco was turning away from Ollivander as he said, "Just a small birthday gift. Something to help pass time down here."

Birthday? Luna's mind did a quick calculation. Was it already February 13th? She'd known it had to be soon, of course, but she didn't realize it was here already. It was her seventeenth birthday. She was now an adult, and could do magic as much as she wanted. Of course, that didn't help her down here. Her wand had been confiscated the moment she'd been taken.

Luna stared after Draco, but before she could get out any words, either to thank him, or ask him why he was giving her a gift, he had reached the dungeon door and closed it.

Ollivander walked over to her, carrying his own tray. "What is it, Luna?"

She and Ollivander had gotten to know each other fairly well in the dungeon. His stories of various witches' and wizards' mishaps while getting their wands had also kept her spirits lighter. She, in turn, told him of her life at Hogwarts, and how, while the bullies tried their best to take it away, she'd always managed to find some happiness inside herself.

"It's my seventeenth birthday," Luna told him. "I'm an adult now, I suppose, but I don't feel mature." She held up the small parcel. "Draco left me this. I thought he'd changed, but I suppose it wasn't as drastic as I'd thought." It was a dream come true to realize this. As much as it may have appeared so, Draco had not forgotten their friendship. It meant more than she could explain.

"Happy seventeenth, my dear," Ollivander smiled. "I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you. Shall we see what Mr. Malfoy has left for you, then?"

Luna silently nodded, and started to open the package. It was small, and it didn't take long.

Pulling off the paper, she stood staring at a small paint set. It wasn't elaborate; there were only a few colors, but it was something.

_Draco must have noticed my scratchings on the wall, _she realized. He'd remembered she liked to draw and saw her crude drawings here, and he had given her this to help pass the time.

It wasn't what she'd expected, but the wish she'd made earlier had come true. Things had changed, and maybe it was for the better. Draco showed her that he hadn't completely reverted to a carbon copy of his father.

Draco's change may have been a meager birthday present in the scheme of things, but its role in the fulfilment of her wish made it her favorite. Taking up the small paintbrush, she dipped it into the indigo paint and held it just off the wall. There was so much possibility now.

She could make this prison beautiful...


End file.
